Dealing with the Rager
by Inanely-Sane
Summary: After Code of the Claw, Alternate Universe.... Gregor dealing with his feelings and his Rager Sensation... It doesn't help that there may be another war on the horizon. Gluxa, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Underland Cronicle FanFiction. I hope it satifys you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once through the story... I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES! Suzanne Collins does!**

**Takes place after Code of the Claw. Alternate world.**

* * *

Gregor walked through the alleyway, thinking of Luxa the whole time. Hey violet eyes… Her skin… her golden blonde yet silver hair… Their first kiss. Gregor had truly believed he was going to die. The prophecy even called for it. But it turned out all he needed to do was kill the Bane and snap his sword for the warrior to die!

_(Flash back)_

"_I don't need you, I have Gregor!" Luxa yelled at the large rat named Ripred._

"_Well maybe the Overlander will remember past favors and fight for me!" Ripred countered._

"_I am not fighting for either of you!" Gregor brought out Sandwich's sword with so much force Luxa and Ripred jumped back. He raised Sandwich's sword and brought it down on his knee, making it crack in two pieces. He threw the two pieces at the feet of Luxa and Ripred. "There, the warrior is dead. I killed him."_

"_He has fulfilled the prophecy!" Nerissa yelled with joy._

_(End flashback)_

"Oh Luxa…" Gregor softly whispered. "And Ripred… He was right... It is hard to get the Rager sensation under control in the Overland…"

Gregor remembered the first time he experienced it… He had broken all 15 blood balls. An amazing feat for someone who had only wielded a sword for the first time. The second event when the sensation came in was the squid attack. Gregor still couldn't remember what had happened, but he had done a very good job scaring his little sister, Boots, and he sliced up the tentacles pretty well. A rat, Twitchtip, was a smell seer, she could smell even colors from a long distance. She smelled the Rager scent. The third time was what freaked Gregor out the most.

He was forced to turn in circles with a torch on his left and his sword on his right. Snakes had surrounded his group, he spun in circles and when it was all over, he had discovered his friends' disbelief. It was like someone else was in control of his body while he fought. Gregor's facial expression was the most frightening part; he smiled the whole time while killing the snakes, couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey kid… Do you know where you are? This is our territory! This is the black Leopards territory!" A masculine 18 year old stepped in Gregor's way in the alley. Two other similarly masculine guys stepped behind him.

Gregor groaned for having to get in this ridiculous situation, but he couldn't help slightly smiling because these thugs don't know who their messing with.

"Kid what's your problem? We're gonna set you straight!" The leader jumped at Gregpr.

Gregor's blood started to tingle and he had this all too familiar and welcoming warm sensation. He gave himself up to it and quickly unsheathed his pocket knife that he had finally persuaded his mom to let him have. He smirked as he fought the sensation. His eyesight focused on the neck and vital organ area, but he quickly fought himself on striking those areas.

The sensation had been getting easier and easier to control. He could now control when he strikes, but he is struggling against his instinct to kill.

The two other thugs had leaped at him with the sight of the dagger and the confidence that was radiating out of Gregor. Gregor had anticipated this and spin around, leaving a small gash on one of the thug's face.

"Damn… Matthias you alright?!" The leader yelled. "Oh you'll pay for this shrimp!"

Gregor faced the leader and leaped onto his back. The leader flung him off, but Gregor spun back and slashed the leader's arm.

"Arg!"

"Danny?" The last remaining thug asked his leader, but then turned to Gregor. "Now you are really hurt."

"Put the pound on him Ralph!" Danny yelled.

Gregor instantly reacted and took a fighting stance.

Ralph charged and Gregor moved to the side and tripped Ralph slightly. Gregor's adrenaline was pumping faster and the Rager sense was getting stronger with every breath Gregor took. Ralph made a mistake by attempting to kick Gregor's head.

Gregor snapped back with his knife; it left a gash on his thigh. Gregor jumped onto Ralph and edged to his back, with his knife in his teeth. He tangle Ralph in a strangle hold and held his knife up to Ralph's neck. Gregor instinctively started to cut, but he fought the instinct and left a scrape across Ralph's neck. Gregor let go and put away his pocket knife. Walking away, he managed one sentence to the bruised thugs: "I'd advise you not to stop me again."

Gregor mentally beat himself as he felt the warm sensation leave. _'This can't keep happening!'_

Gregor broke into a sprint back towards his apartment. _'I have more training to do.'_

_

* * *

_

**Please review, even if you dislike the story. I really want to improve my writing skills. Plus I'm attempting to write a lot more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I hurried to get this done… (Not a lot of activity in TUC I realized) But soo many good writers… And reviewers. I really need improving on my writing so I have a story worth reviewing…**

**--------------------------------**

Gregor pushed through his apartment door and stormed into his room and flung himself on the bed.

Seconds later, his mom poked her head through the doorway. "What's the matter?" Her eyes showed worry.

"Nothing." Gregor got up from bed. "I need to go back."

"You are not going back there Gregor!" His mom stepped into his room. "I just can't take the chance that you may never come back…" Her scars seemed more noticeable. The purple spot on her face from the plague grew more in color as her face flushed. "And your father…"

"Yes I know he can't stand loosing me either…"

"Also he's still sick, Gregor."

"All the more reason for me to go back! Get some medicine for his lasting relapse!"

"Gregor… I know you want to go back… You miss Luxa and everyone else…"

"It's not only that mom…" Gregor walked out of his room, mom right behind him. "It's that I'm a Rager and I don't feel like I belong here anymore."

"A what? And what do you mean?"

"A Rager is what the Underlands call people that can kill naturally… That's the only reason I probably survived the war… I'm just a murderer… That' all I am and I feel like an outcast! Now I know how Ripred felt…"

"Here we go with that rat again Gregor. You know how I feel about-"

"I need to go back and speak with him… Of how to get my powers under control… I need to know how he did it."

"Gregor this is nonsense! Its 10:00 and you missed your curfew! Off to bed." Gregor's mom led him back to his room.

'_I'll just wait until they are asleep… I hate doing this to them…'_ Gregor sat at his desk and took out a piece of paper, which he started to write a note.

"_I am going back to the Underland. There is a problem I must solve. Don't come down for me and let Mrs. Cormaci know I won't be there to work for her for a few weeks or for however long it takes me. See you soon!_

_-Gregor"_

Gregor pondered whether writing a secret coded message to Lizzie, but decided not to due to what he'd say Lizzie would read to his parents.

Gregor lay in his bed until he did not hear any noise coming from the apartment. He then shuffled out, placed the note on the table, and went down to the laundry room. "Here goes…" Gregor pushed off into the vent.

**----------------------------------------**

**Ok… Please at least 1 review before the next chapter! Or 2 but I don't mean to be too pushy… And I know this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait… I tried to make the chapter slightly longer. Let me know if you prefer short chapters being updated a lot or long chapters taking longer to update… I'll put up a poll. Anyway here's the next chapter… (P.S. I think the line inserter on FF is messing up...)**

Gregor fell and fell. _'Man I almost forgot how long this can take…'_ A minute or two later Gregor touched ground and sprinted for a tunnel. Every once in a while, Gregor clicked his tongue to see the way. Gregor stopped upon seeing a cockroach.

"You be, Gregor, you be?" The cockroach hissed.

'_Wait… Don't… That sounds familiar!'_ "Temp is that you?!"

"Princess, where is, Princess?"

"I didn't bring here with me. I need to get to Regalia. Nice seeing you." Gregor walked past Temp. "Bye!" He broke off into a run and went down through the tunnel.

After a brief rest he continued on his way to Regalia and made it there in 10 minutes.

Gregor inhaled a deep breath and stepped into the arena. He was swarmed with bats that swirled around in a cyclone, making his hair annoying whoosh from side to side. Eventually the bats died down and a:

"STOP!" Was heard.

Gregor looked up to see Vikus. The man was slightly paler than when Gregor last saw him.

"W-What are you doing here? Your role is fulfilled as the warrior?" He stepped forward, his left arm still weak and the left of his face showed less expression than his right. Gregor thought it best to not bring up anything about the poor man's past.

"I need to see Luxa. And Ripred. Mostly Ripred but I want to see how Luxa is do-"

"Luxa was scared to death thank you very much." Luxa hugged Gregor.

"Luxa! How have you been… You've been… What's the word… Growing up!" Gregor looked at Luxa.

Luxa had in fact grown over the period that they'd been separated. Her hair had grown out a little more, soft and slick, pulled back. Hey eyes were a deeper shade of violet and the black rings on her eyes were disappearing. She was pale too, maybe even paler than Vikus, but she displayed a grin and the gold band around her head proudly.

"You look perfect! I mean uh…. Like a Queen?" Gregor studdered.

"Nice save." Luxa playfully punched his arm.

Gregor laughed for one of the first time in a while. The laughter felt like an alien sound in his throat.

"So… What brings you, Overlander?" Vikus asked.

"Oh.. Oh yeah! I was coming to see Ripred! Is he here?!"

"Believe it or not me and that rat have been discussing plans and he's eating right now." Luxa jumped up and Aurora caught her. "Jump on."

Gregor took a running leap and landed on the now sitting bat. Aurora took off toward the castle.

"So… Everything going well?" Gregor asked.

"Oh yes, it goes well. The mice have their own lands… The rats have stopped attacking them. We even have them starting to forgive us about the plague." Luxa smiled. Aurora let out a happy purr and one of her rare:

"Huh huh huh." Laughs.

"Well that seems very awesome!"

"So what REALLY brings you to the Underland… What do you need from Ripred?"

"To master my Rager senses."

"Ah. I figured it'd be something along the lines of that. Ripred seemed to think that someday you'd kill someone."

"Haha… Well…"

"You didn't actually kill someone did you, Gregor?!" Luxa's expression turned to alarm.

"Oh no… Just find it harder to stay out of fights… And situations where I have a sharp object with me…"

"Oh well… I think Ripred can help. Of course he should have some ricks up his sleeve." Aurora touched ground in one of the castle's many air entrances.

Luxa led Gregor to the dining room, followed by some guards. The guards pushed open the door.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Ripred!"

* * *

**Ok guys… I decided to stop it here so you won't kill me after my promise to update was slightly late…**

**To make it up here's a preview…**

**"_ROAR!!" A rat sprang out of its hiding place._**

**"_Ahh!" Luxa hugged Gregor hard. She then looked and blushed, releasing Gregor._**

_**Gregor in turn blushed even deeper, and turning to a fallen Ripred.**_

**"_Stay back!" A guard stepped into the room, but the rat just threw him aside."_**

**There hope this makes up for the wait… Please at least one review… Don't worry, things that you don't get or don't like about it IS counted as a review. Even just stopping by and saying "Hey nice! Keep up the good work!" Counts as one. The more reviews the faster I write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I hurried. When I hurry I write short chapters… If I have a few days I can get over 2,000 words if I have some stuff to write. But I think doing it in stages is better…**

* * *

Gregor stared at a passed out Ripred. "Oh god!"

"Is he dead?" Luxa asked.

Gregor cautiously walked over to Ripred and checked his heartbeat. "It's very shallow…"

"ROAR!!" A rat sprang out of its hiding place.

"Ahh!" Luxa hugged Gregor hard. She then looked and blushed, releasing Gregor.

Gregor in turn blushed even deeper, and turning to a fallen Ripred.

"Stay back!" A guard stepped into the room, but the rat just threw him aside."

"Wait that's Lapblood!"

"Why yes Overlander." Lapblood sat down.

"What are you doing here?!" Luxa grabbed the sword from the fallen guard and pointed it at Lapblood.

"Relax Queen, I am but a helper of Ripred. Now if this old fool would just stop playing dead…" Lapblood sniffed Ripred.

"Aww… You spoiled it!" Ripred slowly sprang to his feet and shook the cream sauce from his fur. "More shrimp in cream sauce, table one!" He yelled to the direction of the kitchen door.

"You were pretending someone poisoned you with shrimp in cream sauce!" Gregor yelled.

"Not necessarily… I've had too much… Can barely move… See?" Ripred picked up his tail and suspended it an inch off of the ground, and let it fall to the ground again. "I can do that and get up…"

"Ripred…"

"Ok ok… Coming for training I see? Highly unlikely you risking getting caught by your mother to just come see little Luxa, right?" Ripred groaned as the Underlanders brought more of Ripred's weakness out. "Hmm… Death by shrimp in cream sauce… Not that bad a way of going…" Ripred shoved his face into the bowl, scattering cream everywhere. Luxa stepped back to avoid being blanketed in the cream.

A shrimp flew through the air and landed on Gregor's head. "Whoa…" He swatted it to the ground.

"Oh now you're wasting food boy!" Ripred brought his head out to say, and he stuck it back in when Gregor looked back at him.

"Pig…" Lapblood complained.

"Can we get you anything?" An Underlander walked up to Lapblood.

"No," Lapblood said. "But I appreciate the offer."

"How about you?" The Underlander turned to Gregor and Luxa with a bow.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"I don't need anything, Cyrus." Luxa dismissed him.

"Anyway we are starting training! Pronto!" Ripred stormed out of the room, a filled bowl on his tail.

"Ripred! Get a sack!" Luxa scolded.

"Oh then I can't open it your majesty." Ripred turned back.

"Have Gregor do it…"

"But then he may decide it's so delectable he'll keep it to himself!"

Cyrus rushed in holding a skinned sack full of shrimp in cream sauce and put it around Ripred's neck.

"But what if I wanted the shrimp in the bowl? Maybe the cream sauce is tainted in the sack!"

Luxa rolled her eyes.

"Your fine Ripred." Gregor walked past the rat. "I'll even test it for you."

"And ruin the taste with your human breathe? Never!" Ripred trudged out. "Tunnel's behind the castle, stat."

"Roger…"

"Who is this 'Roger'?" Luxa asked.

"Uhm.. It's a way of saying.. 'Yes' or 'sure'." Gregor walked off.

Luxa followed, "I'll go with you."

* * *

**Had to end it here… Trying to update as fast as possible.. Trying not to disappoint… Any ideas you have, it'd be great I'm all ears. PM me or review with one. These are so the story is longer and maybe more enjoyable..**

**Oh and can someone tell me if I'm capturing Ripred's personality right?! I hope so....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long… I got a laptop (finally) and we're setting up the wireless… I'm transporting all my files there now… My next update will be after I have my laptop.. That may be a week.. Or a day… I may take ten minutes every day to write it depends.. But wish me luck! And please all the reviews I am VERY grateful! This is like my best story… Well thank you to all who read it! And any idea I am grateful for! And thank you for your patience and I didn't leave a cliffy so you won't kill me if the next chapter takes like a week or so...**

* * *

Gregor walked into a dark place. He steadied his breathing and began to make out his surroundings. He made out a shadow and he stretched his arm in front of Luxa's body and snatched her sword. She reacted by stepping back, but she realized what was happening. She made a move to go get another sword, but Gregor caught Ripred's tail in mid air.

"Wow people STILL can't teach that. I mean if you'd even attempt to teach your army this stuff they may actually rule the Underworld… Or maybe not. Ole' Ripred will always be there to give them a reality check, eh?" Ripred whipped his tail up making Gregor fly. "Idiot, if you have battled before you should KNOW this by now… Your enemies will use you weakness and exploit it!" Ripred whipped Gregor's side. "Solovet was right… More training… I can't believe you saved the Underland…"

"Are you trying to provoke me?!" Gregor spluttered out, feeling the warm tingly sensation of his Rager sense.

"No! I'm trying to make you see unicorns and cows jump over the moon!" Ripred retorted.

"Ok no more…. Have it…" Gregor put his hands up.

"Good… Now make it go away." Ripred sat down, Luxa following him.

"Uhm… Excuse me? HOW?!" Gregor asked, "This was the whole point to me coming down here again! Other than seeing everyone!"

"I figured you can make your own strategy before I tell you mine. Genius isn't it? Try thinking of ways to calm you down. I wouldn't go with beating the crud out of a wall if I were you, though."

"Try regulating your breathing, Gregor." Luxa suggested. Gregor wasn't exactly sure but he thought she smiled.

Gregor closed his eyes and inhaled a huge breath. He was knock back onto his back by Ripred's tail. "What was that for?!"

"Well in battle your enemies won't just stand there and wait for you to be ready! I'm just giving you the needed dose of pressure and reality… Is that too much for a rat to ask to do?" Ripred tilted his head.

"No…" Gregor stood up and breathed in again, but using his echolation skills to see another attack. Gregor was starting to get sore. Sure enough Ripred tried again but Gregor was ready and he jumped up, landing on the tail. Gregor pinned it down with his feet.

"What are you waiting for, me to yell out 'Uncle' or something as stupid as that?" Ripred dragged his tail back as Gregor stepped off.

"I think it's gone.."

"My tails right here, I thought you mastered your echolation skills already!"

"No the Rager sensation!"

"You could have been more specific… Don't have to bite my head off. Class dismissed I'm hungry…"

* * *

**Well that's all I had time to write for now... Good night everyone I'm off to bed!**

**Random person: LINK GO TO BED!!**

**Me: Oh see…. How'd my boyfriend get in my house… Anyway… Good night… And please be patient.. Reviews would be awesome! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating… I'm being "cyberbullied" as you can say. Ugh… Some people enjoy other people's torment or what? Those people are the worst. Especially the ones that actually physically HARM you. Punch you in the face in school and stuff. Turn your friends against you, even your boyfriend. I found out I like being single now. So that's the reason I haven't been writing. My self esteem was too low and I was depressed… Which is a big no-no if you want me to write. I'm going to try to write all the time. I've been getting my writing attitude back, I even did the school's writing contest and put it TWO entries, but I'm still being threatened saying I'm gonna be "poisoned" or "beaten up over the summer". So if my next excuse is "I had to call the police and I was too distressed to write" don't be surprised. Man, why won't they just stop and get a LIFE and not ruin the one of someone that obviously HAS one?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Underland Chronicles or any of their characters! I do own the plot, I guess… Yes I do.**

**So try and enjoy this short, yet suspenseful chapter.....**

* * *

Gregor walked through the tunnels, right back to the castle. "Weren't we here five minutes ago?!"

"Exactly… You don't expect me to teach on an empty stomach do you?! It's unheard of I tell you…" Ripred pawed over to the servants and ordered more shrimp in cream sauce. "And I take advantage of life's luxuries…"

"And what of luxuries when you don't work for them?" Luxa walked past, Gregor sped up to hold her hand.

"Well that's the point of luxuries, _Queen_. You don't have to work for them."

"Hello Overlander, Queen." Lapblood nodded. She scampered through the gates and stopped. "This may be the last time I see of you today."

"Bye Lapblood! Run like the river!" Gregor called back.

Lapblood flicked her tail in acknowledgement as she went through the gates.

"Ah yes, run like the river. It's being used a lot lately." Luxa thought out loud.

"Well, being the peacemaker, I deserve the right to put out our customs." Ripred impatiently waited for the servant to get back with his food. "You need faster servants."

"You need more patience."

"Well you need to get older to be Queen."

"Guys," Gregor cut in. "Ripred do you always have to be an instigator?"

"Do you always have to be taught lessons, boy?" Ripred asked, his tail twitching.

"It's how we learn." Was all Gregor could come back with.

Gregor swore Ripred smiled triumphantly, but the smile was gone when Ripred's food arrived. "Well, Gregor." He looked up from his bowl, cream running off of his chin. "You may learn, but being an instigator is something you are born with. And besides I can't help it. When my patience is being mocked I get a little… Defensive… It hurts my feeling, you see?"

"Oh you are so full of digger waste, Ripred." Luxa rolled her eyes. "Come, Overlander. We still have much to discuss." Luxa led Gregor away.

"Hey, what are you doing to my student? He can't fight when his mind is clouded by girly thoughts!" Ripred yelled to Luxa.

Luxa waved Ripred off, the rat started fuming. "Be back here in an hour, boy. Or else you'll learn the hard way about the value of 'training'." Ripred stuck his face back in the bowl.

Luxa called to Aurora and soon the two were now flying on Aurora's back.

"I really miss the flying." Gregor confessed.

"I still remember when you wouldn't get on a bat to save your life."

"It was a phobia…"

"Uh huh. Right, Gregor."

"It was!" Gregor argued.

"In my kingdom there is no such thing, Gregor. Remember even the little ones get used to bats very fast."

"Well remember, in my world,"

"AHHHH!!!" Screams were heard back in the tunnel. Temp scurried out. "We are under attack, we are!"

"What?" Gregor looked at a distressed Luxa. "Do you know who?"

"Diggers. They are some of the species we have yet to understand. They've been growing hostile. They have recently recruited the help of the shredders." Luxa looked frightened.

"Shredders?" Gregor asked.

"Do not let the little ones fool you, they are quite deadly… And… Gruesome."

Guards and their bats thundered out of the cave.

"Report!" Luxa called.

"They are upon us, Queen!" One of the battered guards said.

* * *

**So… Hows that? I'm still sorry… But I was doing a rough draft of chapters while I was not updating. So I wasn't COMPLETELY inactive! Review are always excepted! I hope my problem gets solved quickly, because then I could write up a storm… Well I'm over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's ME again! Haha… I have a question; do any of you have DA (deviantart) accounts? I know I've met a couple or you there already, and it was fun. So if you have one, drop by and say 'Hi!' or something! My page is linkmasta13. Deviantart. com(without the spaces, but I think you guys know that already) If you don't have one, consider getting one. It is a fun way to put up your art and literature. But now I'll let you get to why you clicked on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, although I think the idea of "Shredders" is kinda mine though… But I could always be wrong.**

* * *

Gregor braced himself for his maybe future enemy. He almost couldn't take the five seconds of silence following the guards' freak-out-and-run fest. He was wondering why the enemy has not made themselves completely known. He noticed something, on the ground. Something very small, small enough to where he had to use some ecolation to spot it, but it was clearly there.

The older people, daring enough to remain in the arena, noticed it too. Some cried out as they shuffled curious children out of the arena, or on bats that were going to take them out of the arena. Only one kid remained, he stepped closer to the area of the small creature. He was making clicking sounds.

"HECTOR!" Luxa shrieked. "Get away from that… Shredder!"

Hector looked back in Luxa's direction, and then hesitantly backed away. Luxa watched him closely as he slowly crept to the other side of the arena.

"Syprus! Watch him!"

"Yes, my Queen," A thin man on a red bat flew down to Hector and shuffled him onto his bat. Once Hector was on the bat, the bat headed for the castle.

While Luxa was distracted, Gregor kept his eye on the small culprit. "Why is that puny thing so dangerous? It looks like a... Well it seems familiar. Aurora, could you fly lower, please?"

Luxa gave a slight nod. Aurora lowered closer to the ground.

"It's a caterpillar." Gregor mumbled. "Sure it's about a foot long, but come on, a caterpillar, Luxa?"

"Gregor, that's not what we're scared of." Luxa said, giving one last glance at the castle.

"Really? Because those things can be sliced to bits easily!"

"That's the baby."

"The what?" Gregor looked back at Luxa.

"She is right, Overlander. The mother must be close to the baby, which is our real problem." Aurora rose a few feet higher, seeming to brace herself.

"Thank you for explaining, Aurora. Now do you see, Overlander?" Luxa smiled at Gregor, but it was slightly forced.

Forced or not, Gregor still loved to see her smile. "Yes… But this baby must have strayed off. No mother in sight."

"SHHHHCLICK!" Came a sound from the tunnel.

"Luxa… Was that what I thought it was?" Gregor asked.

Blood drained from Luxa's face, which, her face being pale to begin with, didn't help with her complexion.

"Here's… Mommy…?" Gregor ducked his head in Aurora's fur, just in case something flew at him. "It's can't quite be bigger than a car, can it?!"

"Car?" Luxa asked. "I don't know how big a ca-"

Just then the shredder burst out of the tunnel, big, green and nasty. Its pinchers were moving at top speeds, making a grinding sound. The body was long and green with some brown spots. It had tiny suction-cup like legs. It easily rivaled the size of a school bus.

"I take it a car is not as big?" Luxa asked Gregor, his expression telling all. "Oh well, then. Hang on tight!" Luxa grabbed her sword and Gregor realized he left his by Ripred. Luxa brought Aurora down for a dive at the caterpillar.

The guards followed her lead. Luxa made a gouge at the top of the caterpillar, greenish-yellow blood seeping out.

"Luxa, I don't have a sword!" Gregor told Luxa as Aurora turned again to dive-bomb the caterpillar. Gregor quickly looked around and saw that the bats were turning circles around the creature, their riders slashing wherever they could reach.

Aurora pulled up right before hitting a fellow bat and raked her claws across the caterpillar's back. As Aurora flew around to rake again, the caterpillar's upper half launched into the air, pinchers snapping at a rider and his bat. The bat's wing was punctured by the pincher and the two went tumbling down.

"Have you yourself fought one of these before?!" Gregor yelled over the roaring wind created by Aurora's speed.

"I haven't seen one up close and alive, Gregor." Gregor had to strain his ears to hear Luxa.

"Do you know how to kill it?"

"Just keep slashing at the shredder and hope it dies soon." Luxa said forlornly.

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Of course every time I do a cliffhanger, everyone hates me or the cliffhanger. But don't hate me, I only did it because I need to think the fight scene through more, and what better time to stop it then to reveal that Luxa has no real experience in fighting caterpillars? Ha, I crack myself up.**

**Well, reviews are appreciated; it lets me know if I'm doing the right thing.**


	8. Important Info Please Read!

**I apologize, but I had taken a break in my stories for a good while, and upon doing so I had forgotten the plot line because I had to reboot my computer and the file never reached my jump-drive. Plus, when I read Gregor the Overlander, it was through the library so I did not own the books at all and now that I've transitioned schools they do not have the Gregor books and neither does my local library so I am not able to read the series over again to help get more inspiration. I know you do not want to hear my excuses, but that is what, unfortunately, happened. I do, however, remember the basics and everything, just not to every exact detail.**

**Plus, during the course of writing this story my writing style has developed incredibly, so if I were to post chapters, the writers voice would be so different and would in a sense ruin the story because I do not have the time to re-write any of the chapters. Life is busy, dare I say.**

**But, some good news. I have recently poked around in all my jump-drives and I have found the layout for the next chapter. Which leads to the other news.**

**I am giving this story away, if anyone wants to take it and edit it or even continue it, let me know. A PM or review is accepted. Please don't just take it and continue on without letting me know. And if you're a curious person you can also tell me and I can just send you the outline to the next chapter if you just want the resolution to the fight. What you will get is free range to take this story in any direction you want, any ending. I will send you the outline, it is optional whether you want to use it or not. You can re-write my pervious chapters over if you so desire as to make it fit you more easily. Or you could make your own story just based off of my idea.**

**Even though I have lost interest in my own stories, does not mean I won't read yours if you decide to take mine on. I'll be a dedicated reviewer and reader, guaranteed.**


End file.
